Sagan om Kakkalaset
by Qoax
Summary: Detta är en skrivutmaning jag fick från syrra  alltså, en berättelse skriven med ord som hon hade gett mig . Det är väldigt fanon eftersom det uppenbarligen är en parodi. One shot, men en annan parodi kanske kommer som uppföljare. Enjoy!


Sagan om Kakkalaset - En Harry Potter Parodi  
(That pretty much sums it up)

Starring: Fred and George Weasley  
Including: Draco Malfoy  
With: Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood  
Also seen: Severus Snape, Ron and Percy Weasley  
And there's also crumbles of: Albus Dumbledore and other characters not worth mentioning.

And that's where we begin our story ~

* * *

"Dåså", sa Fred glatt och viftade med sin trollstav.

"Färdigt!" instämde George.

"Då är det bara att invänta-"

"Gästerna såklart, Fred."

"Det vet jag väl."

"Självklart."

George pressade ansiktet mot ett fönster.

"Percy", mumlade han.

"Ron", sa Fred som stod pressat mot ett annat fönster.

"Varför står ni och kikar in i huset?" frågade Percy som precis hade gått ut genom bakdörren.

"Varför skulle vi inte göra det, Perce?" frågade Fred och slet sig bort från fönstret till Kråkboet.

"Ja, säg varför, Percival", skrattade George och ställde sig bredvid Fred.

"Jag kom just på att ni två är helt hopplösa", sa Percy och sköt ut underkäken.

"VA!" skrek en röst som fick både Fred och George att snurra runt. "DET ÄR JU BARA SMULOR KVAR AV MINA FAVORIT KAKOR!" skrek Ron högt.

"Ojdå, jag visste inte att det var dina kakor, Weasley", sa Draco Malfoy och torkade sig runt munnen med kanten av sin klädnad.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade Fred.

"När kom du hit?" frågade George.

"Det är ju vårat hus!" instämde Ron.

Fred och George höjde på ögonbrynen och skakade sedan på sina huvuden.

Draco strosade runt kakbordet och ställde sig mitt emot Ron.

"Kallar du det här ett hus?" fnös han.

"RICTUSEMPRA!"

Ett ljusstråle träffade Draco och han vek sig dubbel av skratt.

"Inte... haha.. igen..", sa Draco samtidigt som han försökte att inte skratta.

"Tack- uhh Neville?" sa Ron.

Neville hade lyckats kasta en benlåsningsförhäxning över sig själv och föll oberett ner mor marken.

"Det var så lite så", pustade Neville. "Han är ju korkad... so whatever liksom..."

"Idiot!" skrek Draco undertryckt av skratt.

"Pest!" skrek Ron.

"Fattig!" skrek Draco.

"Slemmig!"

"CAT-FIGHT! CAT-FIGHT!" började Fred och George men blev avbrutna av att högt POFF.

Severus Snape hade just transfererat sig till festen. Hans blick föll mot Neville som låg på marken med benen ihoplåsta och Draco som rullade runt på marken av skratt.

"Men för guds skull Longbottom, Draco.." han suckade. "Finite Incantatem."

Nevilles ben blev fria och Draco slutade skratta.

"Tack", pustade Draco.

"Du kunde mycket väl ha klarat det själv", sa Snape strängt.

"Men det gjorde han inte, eller hur?" skrattade Fred.

Draco lyfte sin trollstav mot Fred.

"Incarcer-"

"Expelliarmus", mumlade Snape och Dracos trollstav flög iväg och landade mjukt i gräset en bit bort.

"Vad gjorde du så där för?" hördes en snyftning från Draco Malfoy som krälade i omkring på gräset i jakten på sin trollstav.

"Ifrågasätt mig inte Draco", sa Severus Snape och marscherade därifrån.

"Försökte han just förhäxa mig?" frågade Fred.

"Eller något liknande", sa George och såg roat på när Draco slingrade sig i gräset.

"Psst", viskade en röst bakom Draco. "Letar du efter en snorkacken?"

"Öh.." började Draco.

"Jag tror inte det är rätt plats att börja leta", sa hon ivrigt.

"Nehe.."

"Först måste du lukta." Luna rynkade på sin näsa och sniffade i luften. "Sen-"

"Nämen där står visst Ronald", sa Draco och reste sig snabbt upp och sprang till Rons sida och väste: "Det här betyder ingenting.. men hon där", han pekade på Luna som sniffade på gräsmattan, "är livsfarlig. Gå dit."

Draco sprang snabbt därifrån för att leta efter Snape.

"Hörde du inte vad han sa?" sa Fred och petade på Rons kind.

"Gå bort och prata med henne", sa George som började peta på Rons andra kind.

"Vad är det för nån poäng med det?" muttrade Ron.

Med ett POFF kom en till trollkarl till platsen. Albus Dumbledore stod nu och kikade på kakorna. Han hade precis tänkt att fråga om det inte fanns någon cintronsorbé när flera POFF-anden i rad hördes och häxor och trollkarlar dök upp samtidigt som några strömmade ut från huset täckta av sot. Fred och George slutade peta på Ron och började betrakta några av häxorna, som i just det ögonblicket trollade fram ett bord med kakor, såg en trollkarl säga åt sina husalfer att agera kypare och servera saft och mjölk åt gästerna och de såg även professor Flitwik justera en gammal grammofon till att spela wiz-rock samtidigt som Mrs. Weasley försökte få honom att spela Celestina Warbeck.

"Vart kom allt folk ifrån?" sa George fundersamt vänd mot Dumbledore.

"Det här skulle ju vara en privat fest", sa Fred.

"Jag kanske.. råkade försäga mig... lite", sa Dumbledore med glimten i ögat och gick därifrån.

"Men hallå!" protesterade Fred.

"Håller med dig Gred", sa Forge förbryllat. "Vi hade ju inte ens berättat för honom om vårat kakkalas."

"Dumma alf!" spottade Draco och vände sig förbannat mot George. "Mjölken är varm!" skrek han och höll fram sitt glas med mjölk.

"Jaså", sa George och petade sig i näsan samtidigt som han gjorde mjölken kall med ett trollslag.

"_Oi_, Malfoy!" skrek Blaise Zabini som stod en bit bort. George passade på att pluppa ner sin snorkråka i Dacos glas.

"Jag är inte färdig med dig än", sa Draco och lyfte ett hotade finger mot George och sprang sedan iväg till Blaise.

"Hoppas han dricker det där", sa Fred som hade passat på att ta en kaka och stod nu och knaprade på den.

"Varför", suckade George. "Är det massa Slythare här?" Han tog kakan ifrån Fred.

"För att-"

"Åh, eran framtid förbryllar mig", sa Sybill Trelawny som dansade fram mot dem. "Låt mig få se din hand Fred", sa hon till George.

"Men", protesterade Fred. "Jag är ju Fred."

"Du får vänta på din tur gosse lilla", sa hon och tog George hand och började studera hans handflata. George kastade en skärrad blick mot Fred, som funderade på om inte deras händer såg exakt likadana ut.

"AAH!" skrek Trelawny och släppte snabbt Georges hand. "Jag ser... jag ser..."

"Men kläm fram det nån gång", sa Fred otåligt.

Trelawny vände sig mot Fred. "Jag ser-" hon vände sig mot George. "Grymmen!" Skärrat tog hon en steg bakåt och försvann. George studerade sin hand.

"Hur tusan kan hon se en hund i min hand?"

"Är du säker på att det inte var en kissekatt?" undrade Fred som började studera sin egen hand. "Jag ser bara kaksmulor."

"Och sågspån", instämde George.

"Hur kan du se sågspån i din hand?"

"Jag tyckte för en sekund att det liknade en hjärna."

"Din hjärna ja."

"Fred! Kolla där." George pekade mot Hagrid som gick omkring iklädd en kilt. "Jag tror han försöker imponera på McGonnagal."

"Jag ville faktiskt inte se det där", sa Fred och låtsades spy.

"Har han.." George pausade.

"Ja, det har han", sa Fred och såg förfärad ut.

"_Vemvadnärhur?_" babblade Ron som helt plötsligt hade dykt upp.

"Hagrid-"

"Har rakat benen."

* * *

**Dundundun.. Cliffhange****r.**

* * *

"Uhm.." började Colin försiktigt. "Vad smakar de dära kakorna Percy?"

"Mmm... persikor ..." sa Percy drömmande.

"Va?"

"Oj", sa Percy som helt plötsligt hade vaknat upp. "Jag nej.. eh.. jag drömde mig visst bort en stund...eh.. var är Oliver?"

"Er.. det finns inga oliver här, bara kakor?" Colin stirrade på Percy som sog otroligt förvirrad ut och Colin passade på ett ta ett kort med sin stora kamera.

Percy vandrade långsamt därifrån samtidigt som han mumlade: "Du kan få min autograf senare..."

"Oj.. vad var det med honom?" undrade Neville som tuggade på en blå kaka.

"Neville?" sa Colin.

"Vadå?"

"Innehåller de där blåa kakorna blåbär?" Han tog ett kort på Neville.

"Ja."

"Jag gillar inte blåbär", sa Colin och sprang snabbt därifrån.

"Hej, Neville!" skrek Fred och hoppade fram.

"Sprang Colin just iväg från dig ultrasupersnabbt?" frågade George. "Vad gjorde du för att skrämma honom så mycket?"

"Kan väl inte vara så svårt", log Fred.

"Har du prövat?"

"Inte rättvist!"

"Bevisa det!"

"Bevisa vad?"

"Kakorna attackerar!" skrek Neville och sprang därifrån med kakor studsande mot hans huvud.

Percy följde Neville med blicken när han sprang förbi.

"Allvarligt?" sa Percy när han nådde bordet där Fred och George stod. "Vad är det här för.. uhm.. fest?"

"Percy!" skrek Oliver som just dök upp bakom den nämnda. "Jag har bara sett baksidan av ert hus men det är fantastiskt! Fred, George, allt väl? Jag tänkte att vi kanske kunde diskutera en ny taktik sen-"

"Oliver!" sa George med en besviken min. "Det är sommarlov, kan du inte ta det lite lugnt?"

"Nej, detta är en utmärkt tid att planera-"

"Allvarligt Oliver."

"-Om ni kunde skjuta en dunkare mot-"

"Hallå?" sa Fred.

"-Sen är det bara fritt fram-"

"OLIVER!" röt George i Olivers öra.

"Vi kommer definitivt vinna!" sa Oliver glatt och slog sin knytnäve i sin andra hand.

"Om du inte lade märke till det", började Fred. "Så lyssnade vi inte på dig."

"Det är lugnt. Då tar jag väl om det från början-"

Fred låtsades dö och fejkade brist på luft och andades skrovligt.

"Men Fred, ledsen att se dig så där", började Percy som böjde sig över bordet och tog en kaka. "Men jag måste ärligt talat säga", han tog en tugga av kakan. "Att du låter som ett gammalt blåsinstrument."

"George..." kvävde Fred fram. "Kan du ge mig ett glas saft?"

"Inte så länge du ligger där och krälar Gred-"

"NEEEEEEEEEJ!" hörde de Ron tjuta. "NU ÄR ALLA KAKORNA SLUT! DOMEDAGEN ÄR HÄR! TABU! TABU!"

"Oups", sa Oliver. "Jag åt någ upp alla, ni är så underhållande." Oliver strosade därifrån.

"Jag antar att festen är över då", sa Fred och reste sig upp.

"Nej!" skrek Ron som hade banat sin väg över till sina tre syskon. "Jag kräver mer kakor!"

"Men Ronald", sa Percy. "Du kommer ju att bli fetare än Scabbers är smal och gammal om du fortsätter såhär." Han pausade. "Dessutom tror jag mamma är klar med sina vofflor snart."

"Våfflor är det väl?" sa George.

"Ska vi äta våfflor efter alla kakor, mamma måste vara galen", sa Fred.

"GE MIG KAKOR!" skrek Ron och sprang därifrån.

"Antar att partyt är över då..."

"Inte enligt _mig_", sa en mörk röst "Kakorna ska bli _mina_. Det här _partyt _är inte över _än!_"

"Herre.. Alla kakorna är ju slut!"


End file.
